1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improved arrangement for use in printing devices whereby recording medium sheets are transported across a platen for deposit into a tray area disposed above the platen via transport rollers which seize the recording medium after it has passed through the printing area and lift it over a lower wall bounding the lower edge of the deposit tray.
2. The Prior Art
Printing device feeders for transporting recording medium through a printing area and into a deposit tray are well-known in the art. One such sheet transport system is disclosed in German OS 2854695. There, recording medium is automatically fed from a supply box via frictional engagement with feed rollers drivingly connected to the platen and disposed in the conveyance path of the sheets leading to the printing area. The feed rollers withdraw the media sheet-by-sheet from the supply box and direct each sheet into wrap-around engagement with the platen. After the platen has passed the sheet through the printing area, two transport rollers, driven via the platen, seize the recording medium and raise the sheet upward for deposit in a stack in a deposit tray. This prior art arrangement is relatively complicated, requiring, for example, a special format for stacking the individual sheets. The sheets for feeding must be deposited in the form of a stack of sheets in the supply box.
The present invention provides a transport arrangement for sheet-type recording media, particularly useful for teletypewriters, which enables both automatic and manual feeding of individual sheets to a printing platen and allows each sheet to be securely guided past the printing area and reliably stacked in a deposit tray in a simplified and readily serviceable construction.